Lobá Crídar/Diary
You are reading the diary of Lobá Crídar. To go to her bio page, go here. Enjoy! I - Forest Spring break is the most hexcellent part of the entire year at Ever After High. It's three weeks long, and for one of them, we have Spring Fairest! That festival is pretty fun, although it got a little, um, disasterous, last year. The rides are spelltacular, but the food is delicious! I love the Little Boy Blue's BBQ stand. After I get my food and a few rides, I leave for the Enchanted Forest. Why? I have a few reasons. The one I use as an excuse is "because I need to prep my body for the track competitions," but that's not the real reason. My friend Cerise likes to hang out there. She has a secret thet she can't tell people, but she still loves. No one would hexpect what it is. But it's true, and only a few people know it. Cerise is half wolf. And she loves to run, to excercise, to play Bookball, and all those other sports. People question her and she's very mysterious! She told me her secret one day. Well, no. I found it out, myself. It happened last year, right before Spring Fairest... When you first enter the Enchanted Forest, there are few trees and plants. But as you get deeper into the forest, trees almost seem to sprout up as you pass by! I tried to walk calmly down the worn path. But as soon as the sun disappeared under the mass of trees, I began to run. Within seconds, I was going as fast as I could. Breathe in, breathe out. As my legs reach my back in my long stride, I tap a small, unnoticable button - disguised as a jewel - and long metal plates clasp around my shins, all the way up to my knees! Thanks, Dexter. Soon, the path ends, and bushes with spiky vines and thorns and clusters of poison ivy try to attack me. That's what these steel plates are for. They protect me from the poisons and dangers of the woods! I smile, looking upwards. My favorite spot in the entire forest is right up ahead. I'm so caught up in my own thinking I don't notice the shady figure running at a speed that matches mine. '' ''We collide. I fall, and hit an oak tree. It hurts bad, and I can feel a bruise forming. "Oh..." I moaned drowsily. I look at the person laying on the ground, looking as injured as me. "Cerise?!" I manage to say. "You have ''wolf ears!"'' Cerise shoots up, staring at me. "Lobá, what the hex?" she quickly snatches her hood and pulls it abover her head. "You saw nothing." she snaps. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa." I exclaim. My bruise is still throbbing, but it is enough for me to handle. "I saw that! That means your dad isn't..." Cerise squints at me. Her eyes feel like they are piercing me, and I shudder. "You're the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf!" I shout. Cerise's eyes get huge and she pushes me to the ground, covering my mouth. "You be quiet right now. Yes, you're right, but you don't just ''shout my personal secrets to the world!" she hisses. I try to speak, but her hand covering my mouth turns it into a strange stretch of mumbles.She lets go. "Fine, I won't." I mutter.'' "Good. Now care to tell me why you were running so fast?" ... Chapter One will be continued! Category:Diaries Category:Fan-Fiction Category:All Things Zia Category:Lobá Crídar Pages